


Cherry Red Lipstick

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dont judge her, F/F, Kissing, M/M, New Years, Pansy may or may not be drunk, Party, The champagne draco buys is realllyyy good and she doesnt know her own limits, lipstick stains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Pansy always wears a statement red lipstick, but it makes for very messy snogging. By the end of night Ginny’s face and neck, shoulders, and chest are always smudged with red. So, when Ginny finds the opportunity at Harry’s New Year’s Eve party, she 'borrows' Pansy’s lipstick and gives her a taste of her own medicine as they sneak away to celebrate the strike of midnight together in a quiet corner of Grimmauld Place.





	Cherry Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebluepeninsula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluepeninsula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346614) by Thebluepeninsula. 



> Inspired by[ this](https://unusuallyzealousburgette.tumblr.com/post/168904369434/thebluepeninsula-unusuallyzealousburgette) fan art by @thebluepeninsula on Tumblr. Go check them out, they're awesome!!

Pansy takes a drunken sip of her glass, falling over onto the lumpy couch. “Dear lord I've always hated this place!” she cries. The crystal glass, smeared bright red, hits the cushion. Luckily, it's empty.

“Since when do you know who The Lord is?” Draco drawls.

“Who?”

Ginny lowers herself down to her knees beside her girlfriend and places a hand on her thigh. Holding back a laugh, she asks, “Are you going to be alright?”

The woman raises a finger in an unflattering gesture and belches. “Fuck off weaslette. Draco!” she snaps her fingers impatiently. “Since when do we allow gingers at our New Year’s parties?”

The blond rubs a hand over his face and mutters, “Wonder why i still invite her into my home…”

“Sh!”

Slowly, Pansy’s head falls back and her eyes begin to close. As she finally nods off, Ginny gives a quiet hurrah, pumping a fist into the air.

“What are you on about Ginevra?”

Ginny hushes him again. She carefully reaches over Pansy’s passed-out body and into her purse. She rummages around. 

Harry emerges from the kitchen with a plaid apron tied ‘round his waist. He gazes confusedly at the shape of Ginny digging her hand under her girlfriend’s armpit, all the while Draco rubs his temples. “Is Pansy out yet? Can I finally bring the mushrooms?”

“Potter shut up!” Ginny hisses. Her hand freezes and the Slytherin’s breathing changes slightly. After a moment- for precaution- she continues her search and feels in the leather bag a round, glassy tube. Her fingers close around it and she squeals victoriously.

“Is this some kind of foreplay?” Harry whispers into the blond’s ear as he comes up and wraps an arm around him.

Ginny’s hand retracts finally revealing a perfect, gold rimmed tube of cherry red lipstick. She seems beyond ecstatic to have it.

Draco rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

____________________________________________________

Pansy rubs a hand over her forehead, finally sober again. 

“It's only thirty seconds to midnight!” someone calls from the other room. There the party is roaring; full of life.

Pansy taps her foot impatiently as she waits outside the bathroom door. “Ginny hurry up! I don't want to miss the last countdown again!” She hears no response from behind the door and cursed silently.

Just then, the door swings open and Ginny saunters out, her lips were smeared crimson. Pansy’s jaw drops. She knows that shade. Of course she does, she's seen it a thousand- no- a million times spread across her own lips and, more than occasionally, staining Ginny’s freckled skin. But never on _her_ lips.

“Weasley,” Pansy says warningly.

“Yes? Love?” Ginny flutters her eyelashes and twirls her hair.

“Is that my Valentino?”

In the next room the countdown begins starting at twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen…. Everything becomes quiet but for countdown.

“Come one sweetheart. Let's go join the party!” Ginny grins and tries to pull Pansy into the next room, but her feet are practically dug into the carpet.

“No. No.” The woman holds her ground sternly. “How did you get my lipstick?”

Fourteen...Thirteen…Twelve….

“Guess we’ll stay in here?.... This really isn't the ideal New Years you know...”

“-Weasley!”

Eight…Seven…Six....

Ginny shakes her head and moves closer, “Don't I look nice, love?”

“Not. The. Point!”

Three....

“So you're saying I don't? I thought I looked nice in red.”

Two....

“Weasley!”

One! Happy New Year!!!

Her nose barely touches the shorter woman’s forehead; Pansy’s heels just aren't enough leverage. Ginny breathes heavily onto the blushed skin.

“Happy New Years, Pansy.”

Her kiss first touches her forehead, staining the skin with a large red mark. Then she moves down her nose, slowly, and finally to her lips. The lipstick is rich and silky, smearing endlessly between the two.

“Happy…happy….” Pansy loses train of thought quickly. Her back is pressed up against the wall as Ginny makes her way down. 

“Fuck you Weasley…This…This is never going to come off…”

“it's called revenge, Parkinson,” Ginny snorts as she pulls back from her throat. “Get used to it.”

By the time anyone finds them they're already a lost cause. Red lipstick stains every inch of their skin in the shape of kiss marks resembling perfect hearts. It takes days to fully remove the stain, but either really mind. The millions of little hearts just go to show that they belong to each other, and to no one else for a whole year to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did please leave a kudos and a comment! I'd really appreciate it. Seriously, any comment! What you liked, what you thought was funny, what you hated (okay maybe not that last one...)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette


End file.
